The Legacy of Blade
by Fire Demon Blade
Summary: The assassin Fire demon known as Blade as recently joined the YYH gang. He looks just like hiei, except no thrid eye, hair is a little different, and he is an inch taller. But, even the most stone cold people can fall in love...the summary sucks yes..R
1. The Begining

The Legacy of Blade  
  
Hey guys. It's Blade. You might have read one of my stories that my good friend Hime-chan write for me called, "An Assassin's Love." Well, Blade has returned to be in another YYH story. I'd like to give a shout out to Hime- chan. Thanks for everything, and you might even see one of my funny quotes from, "An Assassin's Love." Enjoy the story and please R&R. ^ ^ Arigato! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 1: Blade  
  
The leaves on the tree are rustling loudly. The warm summer's air felt so soothing as the white moon held high above the sky. Then, of course, yelling broke the silence.  
  
"Kuwabarra!! You moron!!" Yusuke screamed. He crumpled a piece of paper in his hand. "We get sent on a mission to find this demon, and you draw a crappy map with line paper and a pencil!!!" Yusuke finished.  
  
"And just what else do you expect from me?!" Kuwabarra retaliated.  
  
"Your right. Your finally right. I cant believe it. I shouldn't have expected anything from you except for being an ass." Yusuke sighed.  
  
"I remember...uh... Khuuza forest. Yeah. Deep in the Khuuza forest. And, uh.umm..B..B... the name started with a B. Like, Botan." Kuwabarra said. Then he started to drool. "Botan."  
  
"You dumb nut! Now is not the time to think about Botan!" Yusuke yelled as they went farther in the plains. Then they came upon an extremely large forest.  
  
"This is it. I sense a huge power in this forest." Yusuke said nervously.  
  
"I sense a bunch of evil in here. Let's go in!" Kuwabarra smirked as they ran into the forest.  
  
They walked by trees upon trees upon trees with no seeming end. Red glowing eyes looking at them from all directions. They kept walking and the air started to get warmer and warmer.  
  
"We're close. Its getting warm and I sense the energy more than ever." Kuwabarra said.  
  
"No really. We've been getting closer to the demon for about an hour and a half. and what are you doing floating above us Botan?" Yusuke frowned.  
  
"How'd you know Yusuke?? I figured you get lost so I'm here to get you there. Ok. So you go right here and then.. AHHHH!!" Botan screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Botan!!" Yusuke and Kuwabarra shouted.  
  
"Who dares to disturb my den...?" a voice came.  
  
"You must be the demon." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"I must be if I'm the one your after. Hehehe." The voice came again.  
  
"Bring it on. I want to fight you." Yusuke said casually.  
  
"Fine." Then the body came into view.  
  
"Holy shit!" You look like Hiei! Only different!" Kuwabarra yelled.  
  
"Hmm? Hiei?" I said thinking to myself. "Hiei." I repeated.  
  
"Enough!" Yusuke ran at me with his fist glowing. "SHOT GUN!" Dozens of sprit energy blasts came from his hand straight at me.  
  
"Humph." I appeared behind Yusuke and kneed him in the spine, then slammed his head into the ground. "Pathetic human." I put my hand up to Yusuke's back and released a fire ball into his back. His body jumped into the air as he screamed.  
  
"Ah shit!" Yusuke said. His back was bloody and he could hardly move.  
  
"You bastard!" Kuwabarra roared as he ran straight for me. He created his spirit swords in his hands and started to swing at me. I then drew my Katana and blocked every sword slash he through at me.  
  
"Hehehe. You will never defeat me." I smirked evilly. I brought my foot straight into Kuwabarra's stomach and sent him in to the ground. "It's over." I raised my sword, but the an unexpected arrival came.  
  
"..." I just stood still not saying anything for a while. "I never thought I see you again." I frowned.  
  
"Well isn't that a pity." Hiei replied. Then he walked towards me. "Looks like you made light work of these two. But can you do it to me?" Hiei smirked.  
  
"Hiei.." I said. Then I put my sword straight up. "Let's go." I said. He dashed at me and I dashed at him and our swords clashes as we moved a light speed. But, as we fought, Yusuke locked on to my spirit energy and fried a spirit gun shot at me. It was a direct hit to my back as I fell to the ground.  
  
"Gotchya... Hehehe." Yusuke laughed weakly. He tried to stand, but he fell back down. "Damn, that was a hard hit to my spine. I can hardly move."  
  
"Ur..Ur.Urameshi..don't die on me.I still have to beat your ass in a fight." Kuwabarra smiled.  
  
"If I died.from..this..you'd be dead.too." Yusuke laughed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I woke up the next morning in a bed in someone's bed room. "Where am I?" I whispered aloud.  
  
"You're in a house. Mine. You better be happy we let you live. But, Hiei wouldn't allow it. And, he's pissed off that I attacked you during the fight." Yusuke smirked. "So, Hiei told us your name is Blade, and you two were best friends until you got separated from each other during the war versus demons, and you wound of fighting each other." He continued.  
  
"I guess he has a big mouth then doesn't he?" I replied.  
  
"No. They just kept on bugging me so I finally got sick of it. Persistent little humans. Anyways, you'll be hanging out with us from now on. Not in that den of yours in Khuuza. Its time you got away from there." Hiei said coming in the door.  
  
"...I guess, Its time we made friends again Hiei." I smiled.  
  
"Man, you really beat our asses last night! Man your fast! You'd be excellent on the team! Man the way you swung your sword, it was so awesome!" Kuwabarra started saying excitedly. Everyone started to laugh at him for his stupidity. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you liked chapter. Its only chapter one, and its usually the most boring because it starts you off. It'll get much better. Don't forget to review. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Probably not this week because of my midterms I have to study for. I'll have it done soon. 


	2. Dark Tournament

Well, I'm back. This is chapter 2. It's much longer. Better. Yes. I've been splitting time. My mid term tests and writing this. Yeah, Eagles lost.... But next year we're going to the Super Bowl. But enough about that. I was watching King of Bandit Jing. I love it. It's awesome. I might start a fanfic of that next....... I need more inspiration. O.o;; Well, enough wasting your time, here's chapter 2. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dark Tournament Pt.1  
  
"Hey pretty lady. How would you like to have a date with this handsome stud?" Kuwabarra said smiling and showing off his muscles.  
  
"Uh....no. I don't date losers like you Kuwabarra." Said the hot chick walking away.  
  
"Ahahahahaha!! Kuwabarra struck out!! Hahahahaha! This is sooo great!!" Yusuke said laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Is it really that funny? I didn't get it." I said  
  
"Blade, you've been in your "den" for to long. You'll gain intelligence as you hang out with us." Yusuke said smirking.  
  
"Urameshi! If you give me this bullshit one more time, I'm giving you a one way ticket to hell! Just cause that girl said I was a loser doesn't mean......uh...... forget it!" Kuwabarra was shouting at Yusuke.  
  
"You are an idiot." Hiei said.  
  
"Kuwabarra's up to bat! Strike one! He goes again...... strike two!! No girl seems to want to go with poor Kuwabarra! He's up one last time, she calls him a loser!! That's a strike out! Hahahahahahaha!!" Yusuke started laughing.  
  
"That's it Urameshi! One way ticket to hell!!" Kuwabarra said chasing a laughing Yusuke around.  
  
"Hey cutie." This group of girls said as they past me. Kuwabarra and Yusuke stopped.  
  
"Wow. His first day out of the "den" and he has more girl than Kuwabarra ever had..... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Yusuke started laughing his ass off.  
  
"THAT'S IT URAMESHI!!" ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL!" Kuwabarra screamed.  
  
"What happened to the other one you were supposed to give me?" Yusuke asked smirking.  
  
"Damnit Urameshi! You must have dropped it somewhere!" Kuwabarra said looking on the ground. "They're expensive!" He said again. At this, everyone just started laughing at Kuwabarra for his stupidity. "Why are you all laughing at me for?" Kuwabarra said looking dumbfounded.  
  
Yusuke managed to say, "Oh my God!! Kuwabarra...... Hahahahaha!!! Your such a.... hahahahahahaha....Moron!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" between breaths in his laughter.  
  
"Hehehe.... You are moronic aren't you Kuwabarra." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Hehehe..... What an idiot. Hahaha. Crack ass." I said.  
  
"Well now, I believe it now. You are a moron." Kurama smiled sweetly. "Hey! Leave me alone!" Kuwabarra shouted.  
  
"Blade, I'm gonna teach you about a little something called an arcade. It has everything you'll ever need. This one is Tekken, a very good fighting game. This is a sword simulation game. Its fun, but, it has limits, so I don't play it often. There is shooting games over here. They're fun. Especially House of the Dead. Basketball, Football, Baseball, and racing games are here. Here's the Ninja Turtles. I love this game. Oh, and Sonic, Golden Axe, and Gauntlet Legends." Hiei said as he explained some of his favorite games.  
  
"So... what do I do? Do I destroy them?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"This is gonna take some time." Hiei sighed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi I presume?" Someone said.  
  
"Yes? That's me." Yusuke said.  
  
"If you ever want to see Keiko again, you have to enter the Dark Tournament and win again. You have 5 other members to choose from. You have a month and a half to train. Then, Juuaz Island will be hosting the tournament. You might even see an old 'friend' again. Hahahaha!" then person was gone.  
  
"NOO! GIVE BACK KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed. He ran into the arcade. "Guys! They have her! They have Keiko! They want us to go in another Dark Tournament to get her back!" Yusuke panted.  
  
"Humph. They want some more? Fine. We'll enter." Hiei smirked.  
  
"I can bring 5 other people...... Hiei is one..."  
  
"I'm entering in this. It sounds fun." I said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm gonna do a bunch of training with Hiei and get stronger like last time!" Kuwabarra said.  
  
"Yes, yes. Very well. I'll come." Kurama smiled sweetly.  
  
"I knew they were up to something. I just knew it." A voice came.  
  
"It's Genkai! Holy shit!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Yes. I'll be entering too. There is something I need to do there anyways. Oh, and, I do more than my share of good acts during my time. I got another life." Genkai spoke.  
  
"Really now grandma. Anyways. We might as well start training now. Something tells me were in a shit load of trouble." Yusuke said.  
  
So it began. Yusuke and Kuwabarra went with Genkai into the mountains of Ferra to train. Hiei, Blade, and Kurama were led by Blade to train in the evil forest of Khuuza. The training began. Genkai focused on teaching them spirit techniques as Blade, Hiei, and Kurama were more focused on their strength rather than their ki. As the days passed, each grew stronger and stronger with the only thought of destroying everyone in their path when they got the tournament. A month and 15 days had passed..........  
  
"We have 15 more days until we meet up with Yusuke and the rest of the gang." Kurama said smiling. "And the demons here a far to easy now.  
  
"Well now. I guess there is only one thing left to do. Go into the heart of Khuuza. There lie some of the most dangerous demons ever. And we can rest at my home. It gets very warm in the middle. It reaches about 93 degrees on the coldest winter days. The normal day is about 130 degrees." I smirked.  
  
"That's warm weather." Kurama spoke.  
  
"Lets just go to the harder demons now." Hiei frowned. "No more chit chat."  
  
"Follow me." I replied.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"Stop tryan piss me of grandma!" Yusule yelled as he hung on a cliff several thousand feet in the air. "I'm sick of you calling me a slacker!"  
  
"Quiet slacker! Keep moving! We have 20,000 feet left to climb." Genkai said impatiently.  
  
"27,000 foot climb every single day! Then 3 hours under a waterfall for defense, and then 2 hours of ki training...." This routine is getting old Genkai." Kuwabarra complained.  
  
"You'll do it or fall to you doom." Genkai deadpanned as she continued to climb.  
  
Back in Khuuza forest......  
  
"In here we will find some wicked demons." I smirked. "Are you ready for this?" And with that a bunch of mega strong demons came then, the three began to fight. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
On the last day, both parties rested their strength. Blade, Hiei, and Kurama rested in Blade's lair, as Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabarra rested in Genkai's house... (playing video games) Until finally the day of the boat arrived to take us to the tournament.  
  
"Holy crap! Hey guys! How are ya?" Yusuke smiled as both parties met at the dock to get into the boat.  
  
"I'm fine myself. How are you on this nice night?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"I'm about to get on a boat with the rest of my team heading to a tournament to kick ass and get Keiko back... I couldn't be better." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"No more formalities. There's no more time for this. The boat is leaving. Lets go." Hiei frowned.  
  
As we got onto the boat, we were eye balled by many different demons. Low growls were thrown our way.  
  
"I don't like these guys. They piss me off." Kuwabarra said.  
  
"Everything pisses you off. You get mad a squirrels for making there little "chip chip" noises thinking they're laughing at you." Yusuke calmly spoke.  
  
"Well they are. And, monkeys are planning my demise as we speak." Kuwabarra quivered.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute. Then even Genkai had to laugh. This made the demons stare with hatred at us.  
  
"I bet you, they'd rip our throats out if they could." I smirked. "Then....... I dunno... they'd eat our lungs and have a seizer." I laughed. "They're all crazy Dutch's."  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"You've really changed in these past months. You've gained a sense of humor, you're not so dark anymore....." Yusuke began but then saw me looking at something. He then smiled. "And... you've developed a taste in girls." He grinned.  
  
"Wha? What are you talking about?!" I said nervously.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know how guys look at girls. Hey, she's kinda cute too. I wonder what teams she's with." Yusuke said looking around. "Hey look at that!" He pointed to 5 people walking to her. "That guy is huge! Look at his muscles! And..... holy shit. Not him." Yusuke groaned. "I could've sworn I killed him long ago."  
  
"It's Suzaku." Hiei said. "I wonder how he came around."  
  
"And its some pretty boy, another girl... but she's ugly..." Kuwabarra started.  
  
"Your one to call someone else ugly." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Quiet!" Kuwabarra yelled. Then they all turned and looked at us.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi." Suzaku frowned.  
  
"Not you. Stupid metrosexual." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Is that the one who destroyed you?" the cute girl asked.  
  
"Yes, Kat. That's him. I am alive because of her. She nearly destroyed herself healing me. You'll pay Urameshi. Wait until the tournament." Suzaku frowned.  
  
"You talk to much. You under rated demon. You'll get splattered if you don't watch yourself." I smirked.  
  
"What did you say to me?!" Suzaku yelled angerly.  
  
"Stop Suzaku. Not yet." The big muscle man said.  
  
"No. Let me go Ronin. I will destroy that fool." Suzaku said.  
  
"I'll take you, muscle man, and pretty boy over there on and still have time to eat my lunch. You pathetic wimp." I smiled. At this, the girl Kat giggled silently.  
  
"You talk much for a midget." Ronin frowned.  
  
"Yes. Im not pretty boy. I have a name, and its Yamato." Yamato said with a mean look on his face.  
  
"Yamato... do you honestly think I care? All you metrosexual people look alike. With your eye shadow. Trying to make yourself look pretty. Like her." I laughed at this.  
  
"You leave Kat out of this. Don't listen to him Kitty. He'll get his teeth knocked in when we fight." Suzaku said.  
  
"If we meet. If they all are as strong as you, your gonna lose first round." Yusuke said. "Well. I might have to show you a thing or two about what a girl can do. Okay honey, so don't take me lightly." Kat said as she winked.  
  
"Sure thing." I smirked.  
  
"I knew you had an eye." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"35 minutes!" the boat man yelled.  
  
"Well, we might as well keep away from anyone else.... We are in good condition to get our asses jumped." Kurama said.  
  
"You've been quiet this whole time Genkai. Speak or something. Old lady, I thought you might have died again." Yusuke said.  
  
"I've been scouting some of these demons. They're not so strong. But the teams already there might have some surprises." Genkai spoke.  
  
"We're arriving. All newly arriving teams off the boat and go to the hotel. Games start in 2 days." The captain of the boat yelled.  
  
We got off and started heading for a hotel. We entered and rented room 105. We walked into the room. It was nice. 3 rooms with 2 beds in each. 2 bathrooms, lamps, a tv in each room, pinball machine, and pacman machine. I dropped my stuff and started to play pinball. "Oh yeah. This is great." I smiled.  
  
"All ready at them games huh, Blade?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Of course." I said not taking my eyes off the game. "I have to do something to pass the time."  
So, the next day, they had the elimination rounds. They then put all the victorious team names into a hat and drew them. The first team we were up against was team Yanjo. What the hell kinda name is Yanjo? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you like chapter 2. Im gonna start working on chapter 3 imidiatley. Its gonna be cool....... I think. ^ ^;; I have school and lots of homework and weight training camp for football because im in high school... well, I'll get around to finishing it. Im thinking about putting my chapter 3 from "An Assassin's Love" Into a chapter for this story. Im planning to change it a bit..... but ok. And, what I think im gonna do is have Blade remember his past, when he and Hiei were in an assassins guild. Then everythins gonna happen.. im thinking, dunno what I'll do..... Well. Im getting started on chapter 3 now. See ya. 


	3. Dark Tournament part2

Guess who's back..... back again..... Blade is back.... tell my fans.... I dunno. Anyways, lol, I'm back with my next chapter.... Chapter 3, and I don't know if I will finish the Dark Tournament saga in this chapter. Maybe I will.... We'll both find out as I write and you read. Anyways, Blade sees and talks and does stuff more with this girl "Kat" who happens to be a cutie. ;; Plus, more stuff that happens. I've gotten some ideas between when I posted chapter 2, and then waited 2 minutes and started this chapter. But I have a good idea what's gonna happen. (Of course. I'm the writer.) Well, without further ado, here is chapter 3. R&R. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: The Dark Tournament pt.2  
  
"Team Yanjo. What the hell kind of name is that?" Yusuke said as we were in our hotel room getting ready for the big fight today.  
  
"I dunno. But, they're goin down." Kuwabarra replied.  
  
"If we were to lose so early in the tournament...I'd feel ashamed." I said. "Besides... I can't have myself look bad. I happen to be known here."  
  
"Yeah? Well no one cares. If we lose, it's not my fault." Yusuke said.  
  
"It will be your fault to because you would've lost a match now wouldn't you. Smart ass. Think before you say." Hiei coldly marked.  
  
"Well now. Lets just enjoy this last evening because tomorrow we have to fight. We will get battered up and win, so lets relax, play games, get drunk off of root beer (even though its not possible), and think of strategies and who's gonna be fighting first." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Yeah, lets listen to fox boy. We should relax." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the gym the have here. I can loosen up my muscles working out." I said.  
  
"See ya later Blade!" Kuwabarra called. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was walking into the near by town. Looking at sites, and smelling freshly baked foods. I wound up going to an arcade first, but remember what I wanted to do. So I left, and as I left, I saw that girl Kat again. She was eating ice cream and reading a book. I thought about going over to say "hi" but remembered she was an enemy in this tournament. So I just walked by her. I don't think she noticed me because there were so many fans and fighters walking around. Having a good time before the tournament began. I walked into this weird shop (obviously forgetting about going to the gym) and was looking around at some weird things. They had frogs eyes, and rat tails, and all kinds of beat stuff. I thought about burning the place down when I saw, "Eye of Fire Demon." But, common sense told me I should just let this one slide. I then walked into another shop where they had loads of jelly beans. They had flavors to them. They had pear, and popcorn, and cotton candy, and Dr. Pepper.... I couldn't help buying a couple bags full of random jelly beans. They were good. I then got a hotdog, and a hamburger, and of course some fries. I was hungry. I then remember, yet again, I had to go to the gym... but I was having such a good time, I didn't really want to anymore.... But I came across the gym and wound up going in anyways. Everyone was lifting weights and everything. So, I took off my shirt and started to lift. I was curling 110 pound bar bells in each hand. I did that 30 times in each hand. Then I went to bench. I was benching 1110 25 times. That gave me a work out. I hadn't noticed I attracted people to watch me. One of them, I realized as I looked up, was Kat.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." She smirked.  
  
"Just trying to stay in shape. You know." I smiled.  
  
"Can you bench more than that?" Someone asked me.  
  
"Looks like the fire demon has some groupies." She giggled.  
  
"Yup." I said. I put more weights on and started benching 1675 pounds. 20 times.  
  
"Holy shit. How the hell do you bench that much! That's un human!" He said again. "I bench 425."  
  
"Really? That's not that much." I said forgetting they were human.  
  
"For you that's not a lot." He said again. They then went back to their workouts.  
  
"You hungry?" Kat asked me.  
  
"Sure. Lets get something to eat." I replied. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I wonder what Blade's up to. I really do. We are playing life, while he's working out. You know what? I'm going out too. See ya guys later." Yusuke said. Everyone watched him. Then, they got up and left too. They were all walking around together. Going into shops, and joking around with each other. They were walking around having a good time. Then Yusuke spotted something.  
  
"Hey look at that!" he said pointing to a restaurant.  
  
"Its Blade and Kat. Looks like Blade had something else on his mind besides this tournament." Kurama said.  
  
"I knew it! He has the hots for her. I knew he had the eye for girls. What did you guys do to him while you were training?" Yusuke said wide eyed.  
  
"We showed him television, and markets, and I had to show him girls. He was to.... Well.... Plain. He need something. A hobby. Besides fighting, that is. It's not girls really.... But he picked up a scent for it." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Yes well, he's definitely not how he was when we first fought him. This guy was a dark... crazy ass lunatic. Now, he is going on dates with nice looking girls from other teams in a tournament." Yusuke smiled. "Oh yeah. He's gonna be a pimp."  
  
"A pimp is not a good thing, Yusuke. What would Keiko say if she heard you say that?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"She'd probably smack the crap outta me. Then I'd be out cold, and wake up in a bench in a park." He goofed.  
  
"Anyways, it looks like they are really getting along." Kurama said.  
  
"Come time we fight them, if it happens, he better not let feelings get in the way. We'll lose like that. But he knows when to be nice and when not to. I know him." Hiei remarked.  
  
"We shouldn't spy on him like this. Let's go guys." Kurama said. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, why did you come to fight?" I asked her.  
  
"To meet an interesting guy like you." She replied. "No, I'm just kidding. Actually, I came to win. I want to prove how strong I am and take home all the money."  
  
"Really. I'm here on behalf of my friend Yusuke. His girlfriend will be executed by these people if we don't win... so were gonna have to." I smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry about his girlfriend." She smiled. "Maybe there's another way because we are gonna win the tournament."  
  
"Really now. We'll see if we verse each other. I'd like to knock pretty boy out anyhow. It would be fun. That big ugly lookin mascara wearing.." I started.  
  
"Yes... well. Yamato can be very freaky sometimes. He was in the bathroom one time, for two hours, doing his hair. He's worse than most girls. He's..... yeah." She giggled.  
  
"Well, I must be going. Nice talking with you Kat." I said walking away.  
  
"Anytime Blade." Kat smirked.  
  
I was walking back to the hotel when I noticed bright orange hair sticking up from the bushes. "Why are you spying on me?" I asked.  
  
"Kuwabarra! You dumb ass! Your hair is sticking clearly up in the air!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Wha? Ah crap. This sucks." Kuwabarra groaned.  
  
"We are sorry for our intrusion.... But we could not over come the urge to see what you and ms. Kat were up to." Kurama said. "But, if I didn't know any better.... I'd say you two are quiet fond of each other." Kurama smiled.  
  
"...." I just stood there. I couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
"is your tongue missing Blade?" Hiei frowned. "Just remember, that in the tournament, put all feelings aside you."  
  
"Well... we were just talking. We met at the gym and we were hungry..." I began.  
  
"Sounds like a date to me. Me and Keiko always got something to eat at restaurants. Then I'd do something jackatic, and get the shit slapped out of me." Yusuke paused. "...... Keiko..."  
  
"We'll get her back. We wont lose to anybody. And Hiei, about putting feelings aside... consider it done my friend." I smirked at him. He smirked back.  
  
"I knew I didn't have to remind you Blade... just making sure." Hiei grinned. "I cant wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I shall say gang, lets head back to the hotel. I think Genkai might get grumpy for us being so partyful before the match tomorrow." Kurama said. So we walked back to the hotel room. Talking on the way. Kuwabarra was obviously acting like an idiot. Trying to beat up Yusuke until he got slammed by me when he stepped on my foot. He just stopped. As we got into the room Genkai was playing a game. she was playing "Mario Kart Double Dash. She turned and smiled.  
  
"Can you beat me?" Genkai asked. Of course we played. Round 1 was Me, Hiei, Genkai, and Yusuke. I picked Diddy Kong and Para Koopa. I won of course. I always play that game. We eventually fell asleep and woke up the next morning with 15 minutes to get ready.  
  
"Dammit! We really over slept!" Yusuke said as we ran to the packed stadium.  
  
"Oh! And Suzaku really just destroyed Thorn with his Prism of seven!!" The announcer yelled. "Team Youra has one person left as Kat enters for team Swift. The battle begins as Kat... appears right behind Joyo! With a knee to the back! She seems to be charging up for something......" the announcer continued.  
  
"Relay Break Blast!!" Kat said shooting a huge green blast from her hands totally destroying Joyo. Then she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"And Kat gives team Swift a swift victory! But don't go away.... Because next is team Urameshi versus team Yanjo! 10 minutes until this exciting fight as team Urameshi has a lot riding on every fight." The announcer said.  
  
"You guys ready?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. Who the hell do you think we are?" Yusuke smirked.  
  
The 3rd match of the 1st round will begin. Teams, choose your first fighters." The announcer said loudly.  
  
"I got this." Kuwabarra said walking into the ring. While some human walked into the ring. "Look at this little punk. You think you can be beat me?" Kuwabarra said casually.  
  
"No. I know I can beat a big buffoon like you." The person smirked.  
  
"Save it for the match pipsqueak." Kuwabarra replied.  
  
"Its Lou versus Kuwabarra! Let the match begin!" The announcer boomed. Then the bell rang. "I'm gonna tear you to pieces." Kuwabarra said as he used his energy to make double spirit swords.  
  
"Ok. Try it." Lou replied. With a flash of light, Kuwabarra was on the ground and Lou had blasted an energy ball at him. "Take this you oversized bastard!" Lou screamed.  
  
Kuwabarra smirked as he was on the ground. He shoved his sword through Lou's stomach as he was powering up. The crowd was silent as though saying 'what the hell happened?' Kuwabarra got up as Lou fell to the ground. "Oh yeah! Score? 1 for Kuwabarra!!" He yelled aloud. "I'm not coming out of this ring until I lose a match!!"  
  
"Good because that's gonna be this guy." Yusuke taunted.  
  
"Yeah right." Kuwabarra laughed turning back to face his new challenger.  
  
"Rito has entered to fight Kuwabarra." The announcer said. "DING!" the bell had rung.  
  
"Your mine." Rito said coldly.  
  
"Bring it punk!" Kuwabarra said. He lunged at Rito, but Rito easily sidestepped him and kneed him in his gut. Kuwabarra went hurdling to the ground in pain and unable to breath. "Damn. I......Ca......I.....my......brea......th........" Kuwabarra tried speaking.... But with the air leaving his lungs he couldn't really say a word. Yet, he got up, only to be hit by a powerful spirit attack which Rito called the "Megaton Crush." Kuwabarra went out of the ring unconscious.  
  
"No sweat." Rito smirked.  
  
"I believe I will have the honor of fighting Rito." Kurama said walking into the ring. "DING!"  
  
Kurama took out his rose whip and swung hitting Rito in his left shoulder.  
  
"Shit." Rito moaned holding that shoulder which was covered with blood. Kurama the kneed Rito in his solar plexus. Leaving him breathless.  
  
"I wonder if it hurts." Kurama smiled. But he was ill prepared for what happened next. Rito's super quickness had Kurama to the ground in no time as he was stabbed through his back with Rito's long sword.  
  
"Its over." He said as Kurama fell to the ground. Then he kicked Kurama off of the ring.  
  
"OH! And Kurama was taken care of! Amazing! Rito is showing real determination." The announcer said.  
  
"Enough! I'm going in." I frowned as I entered the ring. "Who would've thought. Well now you've got spunk... but your time is over you got that?" I said coldly.  
  
"Bring it *chibi ichi." Rito smirked. (Chibi Ichi- small one) "DING!"  
  
"Let's dance wimp." I smirked. I then charged at him, and appeared behind him and kneed him in the back of his knees. "Well, well. I'd say your gay because you've fallen to your knees for me. I'm sorry though, I like girls." I said. Then I thrust kicked his stomach. "Now what do we have here? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look breathless." I smirked. Then I drew my sword and hit him in the head with the blunt side of it. His head busted open, blood all over him. "Time to end the torture." I said throwing him out of the ring.  
  
".........." The announcer was speechless. "Well! Look at that! Rito was beaten... no... annihilated by Blade!" The announcers voice boomed. I saw Kat in the stands, and she looked rather impressed.  
  
"Next." I called. This big, oafy, muscle bound fat man came in.  
  
"I be Orion. I be wantin' ter fight ya." He said.  
  
"You smell like rotten fish, and you sound like a jackass." I sighed. "Fine let me kick you ass and get it over with."  
  
"You bring it on young man. I be waitin fer ya." Orion laughed jollily. "DING"  
  
"You big Santa Claus lookin...." I began.  
  
"Oh, getting Christmassy are we. No presents fer you youn' man." Orion burped out.  
  
"Stupid fat man." I grumbled. The battle began. I wanted to end this quick, so I gave him a blow to the stomach...... but he just laughed and the punch bounced off. "What in the hell?" I said shocked. "That's it!" I'm ending this now!" My hand lit up and I became surrounded by fire. "Black Dragon Attack!" I roared.  
  
"Wha? What ye think yur doin'?" He asked then his eyes grew wide. "No!"  
  
"Its over!" I yelled. I released this Black Dragon with fire surrounding it from my hands and it went through Orion and knocked him out of the ring. He didn't get up, and no one could pick him up, so he just laid there.  
  
"And Orion has been defeated!" The announcer roared. I left the ring with my eyes closed. "Just the beginning." I smirked. "I'm waiting for your arrival... Taguro."  
  
The final 3, Yusuke and Hiei alternated. Yusuke then Hiei then Yusuke. The match was a simple beginning. The true heart of fighters will come soon enough.  
  
(Back in the hotel) "That was easy. Our first fight last time wasn't exactly a walk in the park." Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Well, that fat man wasn't exactly a simple punch win." I frowned.  
  
"I know. It was a punch try and name calling and then your Black Dragon win. But I assure, there will be harder battles than that. You might even lose." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"......Never. I won't lose. Don't push me Yusuke." I warned.  
  
"Oh never. I wont." Yusuke said laughing.  
  
The first round was a simple test almost. Like a walk in the park and fighting some jocks before leaving. The true tests have yet to have been uncoverd...... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you liked chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be out soon. I dunno what I'm gonna write so it might take me some time. Who knows? Maybe Blade will get a little action with Kat. Lol. I need more reviews so please review telling me if I should change anything or if you have suggestions for an upcoming chapter, well ttyl. Peace. Oh yeah! And you can visit my anime shrine You can sign my guestbook. I have a gallery, gifs and the demons lair. Visit my site and sign my guest book. And Review! See ya. 


End file.
